<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars and constellations by Fantasticoncer, Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198689">Scars and constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer'>Fantasticoncer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Constellations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts First Year, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste Malfoy has always been different than her family and especially her twin brother. Where Draco was loud and pompous, she was quiet and withdrawn. While he was playing quidditch with his friends, she was devouring the safe books in the family library. Her family knew this and supported her. </p><p>But what happens when she breaks family tradition and gets sorted into Ravenclaw? What happens when Voldemort tries to return? And what happens when Celeste befriends her brother's school rival and the one responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall, Harry Potter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Constellations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise</p><p>On the fifth of June 1980, during the height of the First Wizarding War with the Dark Lord Voldemort, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was lying in bed. She was covered in sweat and breathing harsh and deep breaths as healers ran around the room, trying to bring her child into the world. She and her husband Lucius wanted to be surprised by the child's gender so they had asked the healers not to say anything.</p><p>Her husband was barred from entering the room as he had been even more nervous and panicking about this than she was and had been forced to wait outside. She almost smirked at wondering how his "friends" would react to hearing he had been chased out a room by a healer, before wincing again. Concerning the gender of their child, Lucius was naturally hoping for a son to continue on the family name and wealth, but if she had to be honest, Narcissa was personally hoping for a girl. A little princess to for her to spoil.</p><p>While the healers didn't say anything about the gender, they did tell them that she was carrying twins, so she desperately hoped that they would have one of each. At the sign from the healer, she took a deep breath and pushed again. She felt something slip and a piercing cry filled the air. "Congratulations, lady Malfoy. It's a boy." One of the healers said. They quickly cleaned up the very loud baby and gave him to his mother.</p><p>Narcissa immediately cuddled the tiny baby against her chest, not even caring about being in public as she cradled her son. "Your father will be so happy, our little Draco." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Not long after that, she felt the contractions starting again and reluctantly gave her son to a healer so she could start pushing again. The second time seemed to go even harder as Narcissa barely had any energy left in her body.</p><p>Still, she literally pushed on, until she felt her second child come into the world. There was no loud cry this time. Healers frantically waved their wands over the baby, until they heard a soft cry leave the girl and sighed in relief. "It's a girl." The healer from before said and Narcissa beamed for a second, before barely managing to put on her pureblood mask as she was handed both her children. "One of each. Just as I wished. My little Celeste and Draco." She breathed as she held one baby in each arm, using the names she and Lucius had chosen for them</p><p>Speaking of which, she looked at the door just as he appeared in the doorway. Stepping aside to let the healers through after they delivered the afterbirth, he waited until the door was completly closed. Once he was certain that they were alone, he dropped the mask of Lucius Malfoy, patriarch of the Malfoy family and (secretly) Lord Voldemort's right-hand man and became simply Lucius, the love of her life. </p><p>Within three strides, he was already standing next to the bed and gently kissed her wet forehead. Pulling back and smiling at her, he finally looked down at the babies lying in her arms. "They have your hair already." Narcissa commented with a smile and it was true as both twins already had a very small tuft of platinum blonde hair on the top of their heads. He smiled at that as she carefully handed him Draco.</p><p>He immediately took his son over and held him. His son. He had a son. The family name could continue on with him. Briefly looking back at his wife, he smiled at seeing her cooing over the other baby. Their family was perfect now. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he wrapped one arm around Narcissa and held Draco even tighter with his other arm. His wife snuggled closer to him as they both watched their children sleep. They were no Death Eaters or followers now. They were just two parents enjoying time with their newborn children. </p><p>Much to the shock of literally everyone in the world, Voldemort suddenly disappeared a bit more than a year later after being somehow defeated by a small baby just about a month younger than Celeste and Draco were. In the mess after the Dark lord's disappearance, Lucius quickly claimed that he had been under the Imperius curse to avoid going to Azkaban, bribing and blackmailing people to get his way.</p><p>However, unlike what several people later believed, this act wasn't just to save his own skin from going to the worst prison in the world, although that was part of it. His father had almost never been there when he had been younger, apart from drilling the importance of pureblood superiority in his head and he refused to be like that. He loved his children and he refused to miss anything about their lives.</p><p>He managed to escape being sentenced to that horrible place and immediately went back home as soon as his trial was over. Narcissa was holding both twins in her arms as she greeted him and he immediately kissed her, before taking the children over from her. Despite being just over a year old, his children already showed a lot of personality. Draco was loud and demanding, while little Celeste was very quiet and never focused any attention on herself, but was always happy whenever they did play with her.</p><p>He held Draco first, so that the boy would be mollified and not scream the whole entire manor down in his temper tantrum, before giving him back to Narcissa and taking over Celeste. "Hello, my little princess." He whispered, kissing her tiny face and making her squeal and giggle. He smiled back at her as he held her close, wrapping one arm around his wife and son. He was back home and that was all that mattered </p><p>Years passed and Draco and Celeste Malfoy grew up in a life of luxury. Both their parents came from very wealthy families and therefore never needed to work. Thanks to the money Lucius donated, the Malfoy family was still counted amongst the Wizarding Elite and they enjoyed that status. Draco and Celeste were raised to be the perfect pureblood heirs and all the etiquette that belonged to that. </p><p>Many of Lucius' pureblood friends approached them over the years for a marriage contract between their children and theirs mostly because of their family's extended wealth and enormous influence in the Wizarding Community. Especially Celeste was very popular as many of those friends had sons of their own. Lucius and Narcissa both always refused those offers as they both wanted their children to find love on their own. After all, they had found love on their own and they wanted their children to do it as well.</p><p>While the Malfoy naturally preferred their members to marry other pureblood witches and wizards, they made sure not to marry family members to each other to prevent inbreeding and sometimes allowed their members to marry half-bloods instead to keep their magic fresh. Both this and their refusal to use contracts would come to bite Lucius and Narcissa in the arse several years down the line in a very unique way. </p><p>Lucius never searched for his master, believing that he had died that night in Godric's Hollow. He did keep an artifact Voldemort had given to him behind lock and key, no one but him allowed to open the cabinet it was in. He mostly spent time enjoying the luxury he'd been born in and teaching his children the importance of being pureblood. Draco readily took his teachings into his heart, Celeste.... not so much. </p><p>She didn't really understand why their blood was better than that of others, but said nothing about it to avoid being punished. The differences in personality between the Malfoy twins grew even more as the children grew up, their friends always jokingly likening them to night and day. Draco was always very loud and boisterous, always making everyone's attention focus on him. In comparison to her brother, Celeste was far more quiet and withdrawn, preferring to read a book in the library than to play quidditch outside</p><p>Despite that, the siblings were always thick as thieves with each other, apart from the occasional fight. When they managed to get Celeste to play quidditch, Draco made sure to subtly let her win at times. In return, Celeste helped her brother whenever he had trouble with their lessons and never laughed when he didn't understand something. He quickly learned not to lie about understanding something as she'd always find out. </p><p>One thing Lucius hoped his friends and former comrades would never find out about, were the times that Celeste would climb into his and Narcissa's bed, being unable to sleep and he'd always hold her close and stroke her hair until she fell asleep. Draco would eventually say he was too old for this, but would sometimes still do the same thing, although both the twins eventually grew out of it as they grew up. </p><p>As the eleventh birthday of the twins came closer, Lucius talked to Narcissa about wanting them to go to Durmstrang as its headmaster was an old comrade of his and the focus was in the way he preferred. Narcissa refused. "I don't want my children so far from me. Besides, what about Celeste?" She asked. He frowned. "What about her?" He asked. "My love, they'll eat her alive. She's not made for Durmstrang." She said, looking through the window at where her daughter was reading in the garden. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he sighed. "I guess you're right." He murmured.</p><p>Narcissa bit her lip, knowing her husband was probably not going to like the next part. "She's not made for Slytherin either." She said very slowly. "Don't be ridiculous, Cissy. Us Malfoys have always been sorted into Slytherin." He immediately protested. "Yes, but can you honestly imagine Celeste being happy there?" She asked and try as he might, he really couldn't. Celeste was not only quiet, she was also very sensitive.</p><p>Slytherin house would only push her buttons in all the wrong ways and would make her close up even more. He sighed deeply and held his wife closer to him. "I cannot." He confessed and she smiled as she turned around. "I'm sure she won't go to Gryffindor or something, but Ravenclaw is a fair option, don't you think?" She asked, chuckling at his visible shudder at the thought of one of his children being in the lion house.</p><p>As they were talking, a ten year old Draco walked towards his twin sister. "We're almost going to Hogwarts, Cece. Are you excited?" He asked and she immediately nodded in answer with a big grin on her face. Unlike what their parents believed, both twins had already reached the same conclusion as they had about Celeste's future sorting. It was already hard enough for Celeste to come out of her shell among childhood friends. Slytherin house would not work with her at all."We'll always be best friends, right?" Celeste asked and Draco smiled at her.</p><p>"Unless you end up in Gryffindor...." He started, both twins shuddering like their father had. "Then yes, we'll still be best friends. You're my sister, Cece and that's not going to change." He said as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Celeste smiled at him, before they read together, unknowing of the trouble coming to them in the next few years and the strain it would put on their family</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read and review. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Ravenclaw_Peredhel. As you can see, I am the co-author for this work. 😁 </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the Malfoys were accepting of the fact that Celeste was going to a different house, it hadn't always been that way</p><p>Draco and Cece argued badly when they were younger. Mainly because of the houses. Draco was obstinate in his belief that only Slytherin was worth anything, but the quieter and more contemplative Cece wasn't quiet certain that this was not so. Look at Albus Dumbledore, acknowledged, albeit grudgingly, as the greatest wizard of the century by all above even the Pureblood Slytherin Dark Lord. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, and a half-blood to boot, but even the Dark Lord was scared of him. Look at Lily Potter, another Gryffindor and a Muggleborn (she absolutely refused to say the word Mudblood on principle) but she defeated the Dark Lord. Sirius Black, a great Dark Wizard and a spy so secret that not even Papa had known of him, had been in Gryffindor. Amelia Bones, universally admired for her tenacity and magical power was a Hufflepuff. Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor and a World Duelling Champion five times over was a Ravenclaw. </p><p>Plus, while Slytherin's values of resourcfulness, cunning and ambition were great for life, so were the others. Gryffindor valued courage, daring and chivalry, Ravenclaw intelligence, knowledge and wit, and Hufflepuff hard work, patience and loyalty. According to her family, Gryffindor was the home of brainless, disloyal musclebound idiots, Hufflepuff of relaxed, careless, nice pansies, Ravenclaw of self-important, grade-obsessed, overbearing bookworms and Slytherin was the only house with any sense. But she saw so much potential in the other houses as well, and could not understand why her family was so against them. For that matter, she did not understand blood purity either - there were so many powerful Halfbloods and Muggleborns that they nearly outnumbered the Purebloods. It made no sense. </p><p>Draco did not see it that way. Neither did their parents at first, although they eventually realised that Celeste would not be happy in Slytherin. Quietly exasperated at her narrow-minded family, little Cece went to bed, determined not to acknowledge Mama and Papa when they came to say goodnight to her, to be the obstinate, obnoxious child. Unfortunately, that was not in her nature, and she apologised to her parents and they to her, and the entire family went to bed reconciled. Cece quietly, rebelliously, wondered what would happen if she snuck one of her parents Muggle books out of the library, but decided not to as it would get the library house-elf in trouble.</p><p>****************</p><p>Diagon Alley was loud and bright and full of people. Draco enjoyed being the snobby Pureblood Heir, but Cece clung to her father's hand as much as Pureblood etiquette would allow, as always a little frightened by the sheer amount of people there, Lucius giving it a subtle squeeze. There were people everywhere!!! In Flourish and Blotts, in Eyelops, in the apothecary, everywhere! Madam Malkin's quiet, peaceful shop was a relief, and Cece stepped up on the stool gladly. </p><p>So, if her face fell a little when the door opened and a boy walked in, she could be forgiven. The boy was set on the stool in between her and Draco for some strange reason, and Draco immediately started showing off. When he seemed not at all sorry about the boy's parents being dead (and he was so thin, and his clothes did not fit at all and was he alright) she decided to intervene. She may not enjoy interacting with people, but she was a sight better than her bulldozg of a twin. "Stop bullying the boy Draco, Mummy says it's not polite."</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do! I'm older!"</p><p>Cece immediately rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's a bit of a prat sometimes." She looked back at her rather flushed brother who was now snapping at the assistant for accidentally jabbing him with a pin. "More than a bit." She held out her hand. "Secondary Heiress Celeste Malfoy." Instead of kissing it, he shook it awkwardly. </p><p>"Harry Potter. Just Harry. Pleased to meet you." His eyes were very round. "I never thought I'd meet lords and ladies here." Cece could not believe her ears. Could Harry Potter, Heir Harry Potter...not now of his own heritage?"</p><p>"But, Heir Potter...you..." His eyes grew even rounder.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have confused me with someone else ma'am. I'm no one really, just Harry." Cece really could not believe it. Was she in some sort of alternate reality? Thankfully Draco wasn't listening, or he would have made such a fuss he would have told half of Diagon. </p><p>"Unless you are not Harry Potter, son of Lady Lily Potter née Evans and Lord James Potter, born 31st July 1980, the Boy-Who-Lived, then you are an Heir." </p><p>"Please ma'am, just call me Harry. I'm not anyone really." Cece gave up. </p><p>"Very well, Harry. And you must call me Cece. I'm only Celeste when I'm in trouble." A grin! She actually made a successful joke! Cece mentally patted herself on the back.</p><p>"Oh I say! Who's that man out there?" Of course her brother barged in there. She loved him dearly, but he was more than a bit of a brat more often than not.</p><p>"That's Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts." </p><p>"Oh. Isn't he a bit of a savage? I've heard he gets drunk and tries to do magic and lights his bed on fire!"</p><p>"Draco!" Really what had gotten into him?</p><p>"I think he's very nice." Harry's voice was cold, and Cece wondered if it was good or bad that he was obviously attached to Hagrid. </p><p>"I'm sure he is." She said as warmly as she could manage. It wasn't that she didn't think he wasn't, he was just so tall and broad and wild. She was a little afraid of him. Then she saw his twinkling black eyes and changed her mind. "He looks very nice indeed. And I think he brought you ice cream as well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know Voldie was a half-blood but she doesn't know does she.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting a wand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise </p><p>Did you have to be such a prat to that boy?" Celeste whispered harshly to her brother as their parents eventually came to collect them from the robe shop to get their wands. Draco immediately huffed in answer, uncaring of his actions. "He was probably a disgusting mudblood anyway. Didn't you see how he looked around himself when he first came into the shop? He clearly hasn't been here before." He sneered</p><p>"What are you two talking about?" Narcissa finally asked them with a raised eyebrow at hearing her children whispering furiously to each other about something that she couldn't hear properly. "Nothing important, mother. Draco was just a prat to a shy boy in the shop." Celeste immediately answered her mother, ignoring her brother softly calling her a tattle-tale. "Draco, we've taught you better than that." Lucius scolded his son quietly, not wanting anyone around them to know his son misbehaved.</p><p>"Yes, father." Draco muttered sullenly, immediately giving his twin sister a glare for telling on him. She just looked back at him without any remorse in her eyes. He knew she hated it when he was being a prat to others, simply because he believed he was better than others because of their immense wealth and he still did it to both the boy and Hagrid. From what she had briefly seen, he seemed like a genuinely nice person</p><p>They finally entered Ollivander's shop and the old man immediately welcomed them in, gently talking about how he remembered giving their parents their first wand. Even Narcissa and Lucius gave the old man gentle and genuine smiles. He was a bit odd, sure, but very nice as well and he didn't mean any harm "Who wants to go first?" He asked and Draco shoved past his sister in his haste to be the first one.</p><p>"I do." He said, Celeste quietly rubbing her arm where he had rather harshly bumped into her. Narcissa put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and seeing the angry look in her eyes, Celeste knew that her brother would hear about this once they got home."Very well. Let's first start trying with this one. Ash and dragon heartstring. 12 inches. Rather unyielding." The old wandmaker said thoughtfully, holding out a dark wand. Draco gave it a harsh wave and a vase immediately shattered into several tiny pieces, making Celeste jump into the air in surprise.</p><p>"No, no. Definitely not the right wand." Ollivander immediately said, quickly plucking the wand out of the boy's hands.It took a few more tries before the man gave Draco another wand. "Hawthorn wood and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Reasonably springy." He said, giving it to the boy. Draco this time carefully waved it and silver sparks quickly jumped out of his wand, Celeste making a small sound in awe.</p><p>He immediately beamed at it, pureblood mask falling temporarily at finally finding his own wand. Lucius and Narcissa were both smiling as well, eyes shining with pride. "Alright. Ms. Malfoy. It's your turn." Ollivander said gently Celeste slowly stepped forwards after a little nudge from her mother. The man smiled kindly at the nervous girl.  "Exciting, isn't it? Getting your first wand?" He asked to calm her and she nodded with a smile</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa both looked down at their daughter with tiny smiles on their faces and soft eyes. They knew how scared their daughter had been about possibly not being able to find her wand. "Well, let's start with this one. Alder and unicorn hair, 12 and a half inches. Slightly flexible." Ollivander said, giving her the wand. She carefully waved it and a stack of paper fell over, covering the floor with parchment. "No. That's not it." The old man said, taking the wand back. "I'm sorry." Celeste apologised quietly.</p><p>"No matter, Ms. Malfoy. No matter. I have it cleaned up in a jiffy." Ollivander quickly reassured her, waving his own wand and cleaning up the mess. "Alright, let's try this one. Ebony and Phoenix feather. 9 inches. Surprisingly swishy." Ollivander said, giving the wand to her. She waved it and it again went wrong, making her wince as sur accidentally let a candle fall. It was a good thing that the fall blew out its flame.</p><p>The next wand she tried was of elm and dragon heartstring like her father's wand, but that didn't work either. "Tricky customer, Hmm? No matter, we'll find your wand." Ollivander reassured her after a while when the next wand of Rowan and unicorn hair failed as well. Narcissa shared a worried look with Lucius at seeing their daughter become more and more insecure with every failed wand and he nodded.</p><p>She then gave Ollivander a small look as well and the man immediately understood they needed some privacy. "I'll go and see if I have anything in my back room." He said, quickly walking away from them. As soon as he was gone, Narcissa kneeled in front of her daughter. "It's okay, Cece. I actually didn't find my wand at first either. It took me thirty tries at least and Bella was laughing at me the entire time, saying that I would only find my wand when school had already begun at this rate, but I found it at last and so will you, alright?" She asked quietly </p><p>Celeste immediately nodded. Narcissa smiled and stood back up just as Ollivander walked back in with a new box."Here's something I actually want to try. A combination of beech and Phoenix feather. One of the rarest woods and the rarest core. 14 and a half inches. Incredibly solid." He said thoughtfully, opening the box and giving the wand inside to Celeste. She grabbed it and it immediately warmed up in her hand.</p><p>She waved it and blue and bronze sparks shot out of it. All three other Malfoys sighed in relief at seeing her finally getting her wand while the girl herself was smiling at the wand in her left hand. She finally had her own wand. "Very good, Ms. Malfoy. Very good." Ollivander said with a warm smile on his face, before her parents went to pay for the wands. Draco and Celeste compared their wands in the meantime.</p><p>Celeste's wand was a bit longer and lighter in colour than her brother's. Thanking Ollivander after buying wand holsters, they left the shop and went to get a pet, Celeste stil holding onto her wand tightly. Draco quickly chose a very big and  impressive looking eagle owl, while Celeste instead chose for a beautiful barn owl that had looked at her as soon as she walked into the shop. "Of course you choose a very simple and cheap owl." Draco quietly teased her when they went to pay and she subtly pulled a face at him as soon as no one was looking.</p><p>Their mother had always told them that they needed to look perfect while in public and this was not part of looking perfect. Getting home after buying everything, Draco and Celeste went to choose names for their new owls. Draco decided to name his eagle owl Aries, while Celeste named her owl Ilaria." It wasn't a star name, but she didn't care. The newly named Aries and Ilaria looked at their new witch and wizard and decided they liked them.</p><p>Narcissa also scolded Draco for being rude to his sister in the wand shop and Draco apologised. The next few weeks before school started, Draco and Celeste read several of their new school books to prepare. They knew that their parents and especially Lucius wanted them to be at the top of their classes. On the night of the 31st of August, both twins went to bed with nerves in their stomach and dreamed of what they'd learn at Hogwarts</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise </p><p>On the morning of September the 1st, Celeste was woken up by her mother, rather than a house-elf. Narcissa immediately smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly after she woke up a bit more. Once they were outside of these walls, she had to play the proper wife. However, right now she was just a mother about to send her children away from her for the very first time as they were going to become their own witch and wizard</p><p>Celeste immediately hugged her back with all that she had and quickly nuzzled her face in her mother's gown, smelling her familiar scent and locking it in her mind. After today, it wouldn't be until Christmas that she would smell her mother's scent again and she was going to miss it, her and her father, even though she knew it was time to become her own person. Pulling back from the hug after a while, Narcissa gently helped her daughter dress for the day, knowing that Lucius was doing the same with Draco. </p><p>Putting Celeste behind her vanity, Narcissa started to braid her platinum blonde hair. While Celeste had her father's hair and eyes, everything else was from her. Seeing how nervous her daughter was, she smiled and gently hugged her from behind once she was done with braiding. "Remember, my little star. You don't have to be in Slytherin. If the sorting hat puts you in Ravenclaw, then that's alright too." She reminded her</p><p>Celeste immediately nodded in answer. "As long as it's not Gryffindor, right?" She asked and her mother nodded in agreement. "Exactly, Celeste." She said with a smile, before she stood up straight again and held out her hand. Gently grabbing it, Celeste let her mother lead her out of her room for the last time in a few months. Her trunk and owl cage with Ilaria inside were already waiting in the hall next to Draco's things </p><p>Draco and Lucius were already sitting at the dining table as they walked in. "Do you have everything, Cece?" Her father asked and she nodded. "Yes, father. I had Dobby pack everything and had Molloy check if everything was in the trunk." She said, having asked Dobby for this task as the poor thing would've been punished for something he may or may not have done otherwise. She never understood why her family didn't like the sweet elf, but she did and she had ordered him not to punish himself when he was in the room with her</p><p>Lucius nodded in satisfaction, before the family had their last breakfast. Once they were done, the family got together in the living room. Lucius and Narcissa both kneeled down and hugged their children tightly, like every parent before they had to don their pureblood masks. "We're both so proud of you." Narcissa whispered as she held Cece in one arm and hugged Lucius with her other as they shared their last family hug </p><p>They arrived at the platform at 10 AM sharp, looking like the perfect pureblood family. Narcissa had a hand tucked in the crook of Lucius' arm and had her other one holding her daughter's hand for apparating, only to move it to her shoulder once they had arrived. Lucius had his back straight with one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other one holding his walking stick that concealed his wand, looking around first for any threat</p><p>His family's safety was always his first priority and anyone foolish enough to attack them at the busy platform was going to severely regret it. "Make us proud, you two. Be at the top of your class and you might just get a place on the quidditch team next year, Draco." He said, before looking at Celeste. "And you might get that telescope I saw you admiring." He added softly and though Celeste barely managed to keep her mask in place, her eyes shone in happiness and excitement. His lip twitched in what she knew was a smile aimed at her</p><p>Finally getting on the train with several other pureblood children like Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, they chose a compartment. Celeste liked them, she really did, but there were only so many degrading jokes and comments about muggleborn and half-blood children that she could take before she was through. She waited until the train was leaving the station, before getting her things. </p><p>"Cece? Where are you going?" Draco asked in confusion. "I'm going to try and make new friends on my own. I'm not going to Slytherin like you, so I might meet someone who will go to the same house as me." She explained. Sharing a look, the others had to admit that it made a lot of sense and let her go. "I'll come and check up on you in a few hours." Draco promised. Celeste nodded and left with the others wishing her luck. </p><p>This made her smile as she walked through the train. Yes, they could be mean and spoiled brats at the worst of times, but they were her friends as well. Walking past several compartments with her trunk and owl, she only saw many older students sitting in them. Some of them looked up at her walking by and nodded at her, immediately recognising her as a Malfoy and their families having at least an alliance with hers in the Wizengamot. She eventually reached an almost empty compartment with a familiar boy inside. </p><p>Knocking on the door, she waved as best as she could with her hands full and Harry immediately smiled at her, waving her in. "Hello Harry." She said as she went inside. "Hey, Cece. I'm glad that I have a familiar face here." Harry said with a laugh as Celeste put her things away and sat down across from him. "Cece, what did you mean with calling me an heir? I asked Hagrid, but he didn't know." He asked. </p><p>"Okay, so the short version is this. The Wizarding World has a body of people called the Wizengamot. It exists out of the heads of old houses, both pureblood and half-blood and the heads are called lords and ladies. For example, my father is lord Malfoy and my mother is lady Malfoy. My brother Draco is first in line to inherit the title and I come after him, which is why I introduced myself like that in the shop." She explained.</p><p>"And what do all these lords and ladies do?" Harry asked, very intrigued. "They make the laws that we obey and they vote on it. There are three factions: dark, neutral and light. Each with a different leaning in magic and with your parents gone, no offense, you're next to become lord of the House of Potter. You might want to ask the goblins for a heritage test next time you're at gringotts and also buy a few books on what's expected. It wouldn't do you good to spurn someone who can become a powerful potential ally later." She said.</p><p>Harry pulled out a bit of parchment and ink and quill out of his trunk and wrote it all down. "Who are the biggest players, so to speak?" He asked. Celeste named several powerful houses from the top of her head and he wrote them down too. "This doesn't mean that you have to befriend them all, because that's just impossible and ridiculous, but you shouldn't be outright rude to them either." She advised and he nodded in understanding.</p><p>That's when there was another knock on the door. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The red-haired boy asked. "Had that problem too." Celeste commented as Harry invited him in. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy said, Celeste already having guessed it from the colour of his hair and the shoddy clothes. Everyone knew the Weasley family was not bei well off despite the father working at the ministry.</p><p>"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself and after Ron had gushed about him for a minute, he turned to Celeste. "Are you a Malfoy?" He asked and she nodded, introducing herself. "Shouldn't you be with the other Slytherins?" He then asked and she scoffed. "If there's anything my family agrees on, it's that I'm not going to Slytherin. I'm not made for it." She admitted, only her mother's lessons stopping her from muttering. "But every Malfoy has gone there." Ron said. "Every family has its black sheep." Celeste answered. </p><p>Ron relaxed slightly as Harry told him she had been teaching him about his heritage. A girl with very bushy haircame by, looking for a lost toad. She introduced  herself as Hermione Granger and talked a mile a minute about how she had read all about Harry, before leaving them again. "That was probably a muggleborn." Celeste commented once she was gone, slightly stunned at the speed the girl had come and gone</p><p>"What do you think of that?" Ron asked, trying to see if she was like the rest of her family. "I don't know. This was the first time I met a muggleborn. My family isn't exactly jumping up-and-down at the prospect of us mingling with those they consider beneath us." Celeste answered, looking down at her feet. She went to the bathroom not long after and that was when Draco came by and didn't make a very good impression on harry. </p><p>Draco held his hand out to Harry after being rude to Ron and telling the black-haired boy he could help him choose who was the right sort to get along with. Harry really didn't want to shake his hand after that, but he remembered Celeste's warning about spurning potential allies. So instead, he said he would consider the offer, but that he needed time to think about it and Draco reluctantly conceded, disappointed, but hopeful that maybe, they'd become friends and left with Crabbe and Goyle, not noticing his sister's things lying in the rack </p><p>He met Celeste on the way back. "Ah, Celeste. There you are. I was looking for you." He said. "I had to take a necessary break." She replied, both twins knowing what it meant. "Have you met anyone?" He asked, genuinely curious if she had made a friend already. "I think I have." She replied vaguely and he nodded with a barely noticeable smile. "Can't wait to meet them at school." He said, before walking away. </p><p>The minute Celeste was back into her compartment, she was the recipient of Harry's and Ron's complaints. "I know he's a bit of a prat, but he's my brother as well, so try to be nice." She replied as she sat down and ate some of the candy. They eventually came close to Hogwarts and after changing into her school robes, she got her things and said goodbye to harry and Ron. Joining her brother again, they walked off the train</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, me again. </p><p>Ravenclaw_Peredhel has hit writer's block, I'm afraid, so I'm writing this chapter as well</p><p>Read and review. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>